Disiac Island
by KraljicaZla
Summary: Mission on a strange island that took lives and minds of those who set foot on its mysterious shores.


Hello to all readers! What you're about to read right now is my gift to Sister Of The Pharaoh, that in short time became my alpha writer, a senpai I respect and a great friend! If you like Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise you should check her stories out and leave a review… She likes them too much :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, because if I did, we would be watching 700th episode right now… (T.T) And Hiei would lose his black coat forever and have to walk around only in his pants 8(u)8 Oh, well, a girl can dream…

Disiac Island

"Koenma, sir, another team has returned from Disiac Island-"

"And? Where are they? I thought I made myself clear when I told them that I want a report as soon as they come back." Toddler prince said to a nervous blue-head reaper standing in front of his desk. Well, she guessed she was in front of it since not one piece of it could be seen from piles and piles of papers that needed to be processed. Her small fists tightened around neck of her flying oar. Botan wasn't sure of how to deliver the news to her boss, so…

"They refuse to talk about it sir."

"WHAT?" Papers went flying as whole towers collapsed around enraged Koenma.

"T-They reacted the same way as others did, sir. They refuse to talk about what happened on the island, and both are in hospital-"

"So they're wounded?"

"Some minor injuries, nothing serious. Doctors are more worried for their mental state…"

"Hmm… So, there must be some strong demon hidden on Disiac. A demon that attacks mind of his opponent instead of physical body… I guess I have no other choice. Botan?"

"Yes!"

"Go to human world and bring Hiei to me."

"Yes, sir!" Reaper replied quickly, already running towards the door.

"Oh, and Botan…" She stopped in half-step, almost falling and turned to face her boss. "If you by any chance run into Kurama… Bring him here too."

Botan swallowed loudly before bowing and disappearing through the door. She knew very well that she must bring both fire and fox demon… Unless, of course, she wanted to take that empty place on the trip to island where more than 50 lost their minds.

oXoXoXoXo

"Is it just me or did Koenma hid something from us? His story just won't add up."

"Hn."

"And this files… 20 expeditions with two or more team members over last 10 years, and number of actual reports is zero?"

Hiei stared at his red-head friend that was sitting on the only piece of furniture in their small cabin. He wasn't surprised by the fact that the future king of spirit world hid some information from them. After all, this wasn't his first time; every mission was like this.

'_Does he think it's more interesting this way?'_ Hiei thought to himself turning towards the window again.

For the next few minutes silence was disrupted only by sound of rustling pages and distant crushing of waves against ship's side. Hiei was almost grateful for Kurama's assistance on this case. Going through even half of those damned reports would make his head hurt. And there's also the fact that he would still have to read them if he wanted to find out what to expect on Disiac.

Hiei could see Kurama's reflection in the window. First thing he noticed, as always, were slaps of rich blood-red hair falling to his shoulders and around his tanned face. Then there were his eyes – shining and old like emerald gemstones, wise beyond years his human body left behind. Last, there was the way his body moved. Calculated and elegant no matter if it was fighting or relaxing; some would say he was beautiful.

Hiei thought he was praise-worthy and useful. More than once Kurama's outward appearance captivated and incapacitated the opponent. Every one of them found out that even one moment of hesitation in battle with the fox could cost you your life… or body part.

Fire demon couldn't help but smirk on this thought. Yes, Kurama was indeed the best choice for a partner for him from all other idiots that worked for Koenma.

"That was the last one." Red-head voiced out, closing a file and putting it on the pile next to his feet.

"And?" Hiei turned to face him.

"I can draw several conclusions from this reports. Strange things started happening around Disiac Island roughly 15 years ago. Why have they postponed the initial investigation for little under 5 years I do not know. It's most likely that Spirit government had better things to do than waste time on some small island in endless sea surrounding Makai mainland. Now, when they finally decided to investigate, a team was formed containing four B class demons, which like us, worked at that time under Koenma. One female and three male demons, each one of them an experienced and skilled fighter with unique ability. They all came back after five days and gave no report of what is happening on Disiac. To be more precise, they _refused_ to tell. Questioning them didn't help – they were silent as stone; one of the males killed himself after not being able to handle the pressure."

"Weakling."

"I wouldn't agree with that, Hiei. If the fact stated in his biography are true, he was at that time 1257 years old."

"Tha makes him a senile weakling."

Kurama let out a sigh. He knew very well that there was no use in debating over this with stubborn fire demon so he moved on.

"Doctor that did their physical examination noted all had bruises and cuts; all in all, no serious injuries. Also, they were low on both demon and physical energy, but the most interesting thing was that their minds seemed intact. Well, no one could be 100% sure, but nothing showed the opposite. The three remaining team members retired and disappeared from Spirit World's radar as soon as they were released. No one ever heard of them again."

"Dead?"

"Most likely. Now, next team was smaller but stronger. Three males with very strong spiritual energy. Two days after coming to the island, ship picked them up. Just as the Makai shore could be seen, they got into an argument and engaged in a battle that killed all three of them. Later in autopsy it was confirmed that all of them had only small cuts and bruises made 'pre mortem' with the exception of the smallest one who had his left arm muscle torn. There was no sign of mind manipulation, narcotic substance or anything else. That accident was justified by weak minds, pressure and internal dispute. "

Kurama made a small pause as he stood up and joined Hiei's side near the window.

"All teams that followed were pretty much the same. The went in small groups, with variety of power, age, ability and gender, came back in less then a week with some minor injuries and refused to give any verbal or written report. In some cases they would kill each other on the way home or on very next meeting. In the end, who ever went to this mission either died or disappeared by his or hers own choice… From all of this I concluded this: on that island is something or someone who uses illusion and/or manipulation to test team members using strong emotions to fuel them. Hate, distrust, suspicion, betrayal… This one is tougher than it looks. We should be careful, Hiei."

Said demon smirked again in his fashion and leaned on the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hn. Then it's a good thing I don't trust anyone. Not even you, fox."

"Yes, it really is." Kurama answered to himself, clenching his fists buried deep in pockets of his jeans.

oXoXoXoXo

"Well, here we are. Our ship will cross this area every day at noon, so if you need to be picked up just shoot this energy gun in the sky and someone will come to this beach," said the sailor that rowed their boat to the shore of Disiac Island.

"Thank you. We will," Kurama answered before following Hiei who already jumped out of the boat to the rocky beach. Not wasting another second, sailor turned around and started rowing back to the ship.

'_I guess this means that more people know about reputation of this place,'_ Kurama noticed.

He approached Hiei and observed the sight in front of them. Rocky shore of Disiac turned into sand after two hundred feet, and not long after that lush vegetation that was typical for this region completely prevented them of seeing anything more.

"We better not enter that forest now. Even with my knowledge of plants it would be risky to approach them in time when they are most active," Kurama said watching at the sun. "We have another two hours of daylight. Let's follow the coastline and find a place to camp for the night."

"Alright. Let's go."

Moment after, blurs of red and black left that place leaving no sign of anything ever being there except of the dark green water of Makai sea.

oXoXoXoXo

Sun drowned in it's own reflection, leaving its brother Moon to shine some light over souls left behind. Stars shivered in the cold breeze coming from the sea, looking all pale and small. On the east side of island called Disiac, a huge boulder protected two demons from freezing and getting soaked.

Kurama felt grateful for this finding. Not only that he didn't have to use his limited demon energy on providing them both a shelter from nature, but the shape of rock itself was great for hiding from curious eyes. Half hidden in small stones and sand, with sharp and high walls that created almost a full circle, they could be sure of no one seeing the small fire that was the heart of their camp.

After light dinner containing fresh fruit and vegetables, Hiei took the first watch, and removed the white headband that covered his Jagan Eye. Four hours later, Kurama took over and night passed without any disturbances.

oXoXoXoXo

"Do you sense anything on your side?" Fox asked through mental link.

"No. Just animals and vegetation."

"This is odd… Let's meet back at the spring. We need to rethink this whole thing from beginning."

Hiei didn't respond. Instead he turned and ran towards mentioned place, scanning the area as he passed. He agreed with Kurama - something very strange was happening on this island. In three days they have already spent here they explored almost every part of it to discover nothing.

Disiac was a rather small island, only half day away from mainland, rich in food and drinking water - so why was it uninhabited? He mentally frowned at this thought. Fights over territory never seemed to stop in Makai, and here was this unclaimed jewel that could be more than enough for any demon with average ambitions. He'll share this observation with Kurama and maybe get an answer… The sly old fox side of him never seemed to miss a thing.

oXoXoXoXo

After 10 minutes he finally reached the clearing at the bottom of a steep rock wall. Using his Jagan he found the crack in it that was the spring's source around 500 feet to his left. As he approached he could smell the scent of fresh water and animal blood. His pace quickened; second later he was on the meeting spot.

"Kurama?" He called.

"Hiei, what's on my heart?"

"A rose."

"And under it?"

"A stone."

"Good." A voice said in approval and Kurama appeared from behind a tree not far but more down the stream. Something was strange about him, and fire demon knew that 'something' was related to his jacket now being matched with the color of his hair.

"Where my trust lies," Hiei asked in quicker and more louder tone than intended.

"On your shoulders and your sword..."

Fire demon nodded and came closer to his partner who was now sitting on the ground with his back leaned against the tree. Only then did he notice that other had his signature weapon – ever deadly rose whip - in his hands. Right next to his sprawled feet was a lifeless head of a rather large snake whose lifeless eyes now watched Hiei. Wind blew to his face bringing again the smell of animal blood and a sweet, more familiar one.

"Kurama?"

"I'm fine. I was fighting one of those things when another appeared and caught me by surprise. It's just a scratch."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Fox, don't play with me."

Silence. Than, "Hiei, you are playing dirty. Staring contests are always won by demons with more eyes… Plus, your Jagan never blinks."

Hiei didn't say a word and just continued to stare at Kurama. He was well aware that plant manipulator was in more trouble than he showed. If his injury was 'just a scratch' his plants would already be on the job of healing it. Just as the other was ready to surrender, first drops of rain coated highest leaves and made their way down to heads of two surprised demons.

"We better move or will get soaked." Hiei said scanning the area. "I see a cave not far from here. I'm carrying you there-"

"But-"

"This is not the time to argue with me, fox." And next thing Kurama knew were the strong hands lifting him and making him fly through green blur.

oXoXoXoXo

Six hours passed and heavy rain outside the cave was like Kurama's fever – stubborn and unwilling to show signs of giving up. Said demon was now peacefully sleeping next to a small fire after few hours of shaking and sweating. Hiei knew it was a good sign and that he was fighting the poison in his system. Nonetheless, he was glad the worst part was over. After cleaning and putting bandages on the four stab-like wounds on Kurama's right shoulder, there was not much else he could do.

Throughout his life, Hiei leaned on his fighting skill to keep him out of this kind of mishaps… And if skill failed, he knew his demon blood would pull him through. However, Kurama's blood was now half human and thus weaker than it ever were in his old form.

Dark-haired demon threw more dry wood into the fire before checking once again on his unconscious partner. Messy crimson tresses brought out the unhealthy paleness of Kurama's face which was the only part of him that could be seen. His whole body was tightly wrapped in Hiei's black coat like it was asking for more warmth.

After checking his pulse, breathing and temperature, Hiei took now dry cloth from the other's fiery forehead and went to cave's entrance. He stretched out the hand holding it and after being satisfied by its dampness, he returned and placed it back to its place, careful not to wake Kurama. Completing the only task left for him to do, Hiei returned to sit next to the wall taking his sword into his arms. Instantly, only by holding again the smooth covers that hid blades' cold steel, fire demon felt at piece.

All that he needed now was to guard the fire and Kurama's life until noon that was only hours away. And what an easy task was that for the holder of Dragon of Darkness Flame…

oXoXoXoXo

Laud moan brought Hiei up from his deep thoughts that were lost in flames of small fire in front of him. His eyes fell on Kurama who was now shifting and moving still in deep sleep. Some time passed and moans turned to whimpers and whimpers turned to screams. Concerned and unsure of what to do, fire demon decided that he should wake him up.

'_The wounds may start bleeding again,'_ crossed his mind, and whole thing became even more urgent.

"Fox! Fox, wake up! You're just dreaming! It's a dream, wake up! _KURAMA!_" Hiei shouted trying to bring his voice to ears already going deaf by their own scream.

Minutes passed as anxiousness became almost palpable around the two figures. Hiei wanted to punch that bastard senseless, but he was already out of it, so what was the point in doing that? Holding Kurama by his upper arms, the other lifted him up and started shaking him.

"Snap out of it, you old fox! NOW!"

Hiei almost chocked when emerald eyes shot open and stared at him with fright. He didn't expect that his command would be heard, much less fulfilled. Surprised by this and the emotion he saw in Kurama's glossy eyes, he let go of his grip on red-head's arms.

"Kurama? Are you alright?" His question was left unanswered; fox was tightly hugging himself and his face was hidden in his knees.

"Kurama, it's me, Hiei. You've got yourself bitten by that filthy weakling and for last eight hours you were unconscious… Do you remember any of this?"

"Y-Yes," low whisper left Kurama's dry lips. "H-Hiei, I h-have to go…"

"Go? Go where?"

"O-Out… I need t-to cool down…"

"You have a fever. It's normal that you feel hot. Let me check-" Hiei's hand was quickly slapped away before it even got near to the others' forehead.

"No! Don't touch me! I-I will go alone."

"But you can't walk on your own-"

"This is not the time to argue with me, Dragon," Kurama growled back in low voice while standing up. He was still holding Hiei's coat close to himself while his shaky legs carried him to caves' entrance. "And don't you dare follow me or else you'll pay dearly…"

With elegance so much alike that of his other part, Yoko, Kurama threw off his shoulders dark coat and his own jacket before running into curtain of rain drops. Hiei was left to sit alone in the empty cave, unaware that he was still rubbing the hand that was rejected.

oXoXoXoXo

Kurama's body was burning and all the water on the sky and on land won't help. That feeling wasn't strange to him, but the last time it happened he was still making rich demons from whole demon world miserable and, well, less rich then they were before…

Heat.

'_How can this human body of Shuichi Minamino be in heat? And why now? Why here?'_

Running through forest he again stumbled upon the stream and the place where he fought the snake earlier. Hours of constant rain denied that human or demon foot ever crossed that land.

The fox in him cursed heaven and hell because of this ordeal, as his bare legs carried him as far away as it was possible, so he could perform the vanishing ritual without any fear of being seen.

oXoXoXoXo

Back in the cave, Hiei was sitting on the same spot as before, watching the fire and holding his sword like nothing happened. His mind was empty of all thoughts because it was busy with replaying that memory over and over again.

"_H-Hiei, I h-have to go…"_

"_O-Out… I need t-to cool down…"_

"_No! Don't touch me! I-I will go alone."_

"_This is not the time to argue with me, Dragon."_

"_H-Hiei, I h-have to go…"_

"_O-Out… I need t-to cool down…"_

"_No! Don't touch me! I-I will go alone."_

"_This is not the time to argue with me, Dragon."_

Flames danced on wood making it the same color of his hair. _'Yes, that was the one… '_ distant voice whispered, unaware it was his own, said in a daze…

Rain outside was falling so thick now that it made the space of the cave feel like it was cut from the rest of the world. Nothing lived inside, he just existed in that infinitely small space which time was filled with infinitely long replay… His body didn't move. He didn't dare.

"_No! Don't touch me!"_

And still he flinched every time when he heard that…

Gust of wind flew in, waking Hiei up and almost killing small dying flame. Wind wasn't alone; with him he carried the scent so sweet it was too cruel to sense it only once.

"_H-Hiei, I h-have to go…"_

He stood up while his own legs moved by sheer power of will… He fell on his hands and knees just three steps after. He lifted his head to see dark material of his coat in reach of his hands. Fingers clenched at the feel of familiar warmth so he pulled it closer. He needed it, he craved for it…

And there it was, that scent. Yet another thing that he wanted more than air.

"_No! Don't touch me!"_

"How can I stop?" Hiei whispered picking up bloody jacket from the floor and diving his face in it shamelessly.

"_This is not the time to argue with me, Dragon."_

"But I want to… Where are you?"

"_I-I will go alone."_

"Where?"

"_O-Out… I need t-to cool down…"_

Hiei ran out into the rain, leaving all behind. Back in the cave, small dancing flame died quietly and no one even noticed.

oXoXoXoXo

Kurama was on his hands and knees writhing and shaking in excruciating pain. He fell down in this crater-like hole minutes ago, when his body finally gave up on him. There was no way he could move or get out of there. He was grateful that its creation was rather new; only vegetation form of life in it was some kind of blackish moss that grew straight from the ground.

Not wanting to think what would have happened to him if he had lost his strength while swimming over that estuary or on if he collapsed on its rocky shores. Fear made him shiver of the very thought of that happening. Pushing it aside, Kurama needed do struggle with something much bigger and scarier than drowning or falling in some stupid hole.

The vanishing ritual.

It was used by many tribes and species of demons centuries ago when they faced with overpopulation, famine or war. Demons that went into heat during those times were forced to 'vanish' from their homes, war camps and such, to go to a place where a certain plant grew and throw themselves in its vines.

It looked very much like ivy, but it had two small differences between the two. First was that, unlike ivy, this plant grew flowers that were big as full-grown man after feeding on its food preference. Second was that it liked to feed with passion juices of both sex.

Kurama came into possession of a seed of that particular plant few months ago, and it was too valuable to leave it somewhere so he carried it everywhere he went. What was ironic in this whole situation was that he was waiting the right time to test it and maybe breed it with other species.

'_Well, here's your chance, Kurama. Became your own lab rat since you're already a slave to your own powers,'_ he thought bitterly.

Another series of electric-like shocks ran up and down his spine, making him pant and sweat in need for release. He arched his back in reflex and let out a rigged moan when the feeling died out for a brief period before repeating again. Kurama knew he didn't have much time so he ran his fingers through his hair in search for that one pod.

Just as he was pulling it out, shocks started again, and this time around his knees didn't hold him. He fell face down in black moss and hot tears flowed down his heat burned face.

'_Whatever! I don't care anymore if I'm raped by a plant! Just get it over with!'_ His mind screamed.

Making one last effort, Kurama moved his head, took the pod in his mouth and crushed it with his teeth. Small seed not bigger than an ant fell in the moss and a moment later started growing faster than any other plant ever did without that little push made by demon energy… That was the best thing about it - he, as its victim, only needed to wait.

_'To wait and persevere was all that I have to do, so I could go back to Hi-'_

Kurama wept like he never did before as his mind tried to forget the face connected with that name… The face of the one he was so desperately trying to protect.

oXoXoXoXo

Hiei followed his nose instead of his Eye because it proved to be more effective. This strange rain made everything look fuzzy and unclear, but the smell… How delicious and rich, how haunting and overwhelming…

Kurama as he was right now succeeded in stealing something not even thousand Yoko Kurama's ever could – he stole Hiei's mind and more than that… Hiei was ready to give all up - his past and his hate, his sister who no longer needed his protection, his future, even his life just to own that one thing.

He never felt something so strong like this… want. It was torturing him and healing him, like stalker psychopath that stopped chasing him just so he could be stalked. Everything felt so twisted and wrong to Hiei, but so right and true in same time.

His body stopped on its own and only then his eyes registered the thing that was going on in front of him.

The naked body of barely conscious Kurama hang in the center of a valley while he was captured and violated by some hideous plant. He watched as those wretched vines mercilessly went in and out every opening, as they stroked every inch of tanned skin, as they tightened their grip on his shaft preventing his release.

Furious beast inside of Hiei roared for revenge as black flames consumed him in whole. Protective charms under bandages burned like plain paper and Dragon was set free.

oXoXoXoXo

It was noon and even though the sea storm ruled in the area around Disiac Island, the captain of the ship went past it as he promised to lord Koenma. What he saw on that day will haunt him for the rest of his life as well as all other souls that watched in silence, too petrified to turn their eyes away.

Dragon bigger than the island from whom it came raised to the sky only to came back to crash and burn it in black flames so dark and fierce that it even melted rocks…

oXoXoXoXo

In the very center of hell, Hiei stood with his prize safe in his hands. Kurama's empty eyes were watching at him and he couldn't stand it. Those eyes never before looked at him like they were a pair of glass marbles, because the were priceless emeralds that guarded the most beautiful demon soul that roamed on this plain.

"Kurama..." Hiei called without success before doing what he wanted; from the time he saw this creatures' reflection in the window of the ship that brought them both here in what felt like lifetime ago. No, it started before that, even before the met…

Carefully shifting the weight in his arms, Hiei reached and dived in between loose lips. Finding no opposition whatsoever, he leaned the naked body against his own, deepening it even more. In bare seconds, the lifeless body of his partner moved and reacted to his attention. Not wasting a moment, demon placed Kurama on the bed of ashes and used his hands in attempt to set that fire burning again.

"Kurama, I'm here. Come, little fox…" Hiei whispered in red-heads ear while nibbling it gently.

"H-Hiei…?"

He pulled himself up to meet the eyes that he knew the best. His unmoving demon heart pounded for the first time in his lifetime when he saw the flicker of light and recognition in them. Dying out of lack of sweetness, he came to those lips again, now more gently and slowly than last time.

Kurama's tongue coped more with the situation at hand than his mind; his eyes were wide open from the startof the kiss to the moment of parting.

"Never do that again, Kurama, do you hear me? Give me your word and I'll take you where you need to go… Please, promise me this, little fox, 'cause I won't beg ever again…" Hiei said while resting his head on others' chest, feeling too afraid and vulnerable to even look to his face.

"I promise."

They came unexpectedly. Those two words echoed through Hiei's being, stripping him from every bad thing he did and every ugly memory he held close to his heart. Chains fell and finally, he felt free.

"You gave wings back to the Dragon, little fox, and he has only one question for you – do you wish to fly?"

Wild flames of Dragon of Darkness Flame was awoken by his host rebirth and new-found passion as it raised again.

Boulder on the shore whose walls almost made a circle melted on the first impact. Stubborn stream continued to flow evaporating as soon as the dark tongues touched him, but he went on as it was his nature. The cave which was in some point all of Hiei's world, had its entrance covered in melted rock and thus becoming the tomb that will forever keep sword that killed, fire that gave light, and clothes that smelled sweeter then life itself.

Fire burned for around five hours and kept dying 'till the dawn of next day. It ate away everything that once was Disiac Island, leaving in its passing only ashes, dust and bodies of two lovers sleeping soundly in each others arms…

oXoXoXoXo

Koenma stared in disbelief and anger at the duo in front of his desk who now held even more paperwork then before due to a certain accident two days ago at Makai's sea.

"So… You are trying to say, Kurama, is that something felt odd on the island and both you and Hiei decided it was best to burn it to the ground?"

"Yes."

"You never saw anything or anyone strange there, nor experienced something out of the ordinary?"

"That's right."

"And all of this is written here, in your report?" Koenma waved the folder looking exactly the same as those scattered all around the office.

"Yes."

Shock was evident on toddlers face and was confirmed when his pacifier fell on the documents.

Only few breaths later, he recovered, saying just "You're free to go." Before returning to his work.

Kurama left the room with a small smile on his face, happy that his business was now over. An even happier smile came when he saw the smaller demon leaned on the wall right next to the door, dressed all casual in jeans and plain white shirt.

"Where do you need to go, fox?"

"Home, Hiei. Let's go home."

**~~THE END~~**

A.N: I hope that all of you readers, as well as Sister Of The Pharaoh, enjoyed this. I apologize for making the lemon into lemon peel and for blabbering too much.

In text of this fic I hid a few things, like the true name of the island, the moment of Hiei's true feelings showing for the first time and the name of Aerosmith song and the name of my absolutely favorite anime. The one who guesses the first and finds other three will get a special Yu Yu Hakusho surprise.

A.N. # 2: Did you see how I made Hiei loose the coat? Khihihihi…. *evil grin*


End file.
